


enjoy this lovely day with me

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Married Couple, Neck Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Picnics, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Mercedes and Sylvain enjoy a lovely picnic.





	enjoy this lovely day with me

**Author's Note:**

> haha wow i can feel the burning out happening. 31 days is too many days. next time i'll do a february writing challenge. although next year is a leap year _damnit_
> 
> also if you like the idea of mercedes and sylvain doing the sex and you're not reading [This One by Nenalata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766740/chapters/49346297) then go read that first. then come back here. that fic is way hotter (and much longer!) than mine and it's also a thoughtful exploration of sylvain's twisted relationship with sex. it deserves more attention than it's getting.
> 
> day 25 pairing: mercedes/sylvain  
day 25 kink: dry humping

The weather was sunny and mild and Sylvain had set up their picnic under a tree to prevent sunburn. Mercedes appreciated it; she’d taken the chance to celebrate the mild weather by wearing a dress that only went down to her elbows, and left her neck and some of her collar completely exposed. 

Together they sipped on a particularly fine wine, a gift from Bernadetta for their wedding, and ate tiny pastries. A few times Mercedes fed Sylvain with her own hand, and he would tip his head back, moan, and savour the treat with _particular_ vigor. His eyes were bright and his smile teasing when he returned the favour. It was a very lovely picnic.

And maybe it was the wine, or her exposed throat, or the slow delicious lunch she had shared with Sylvain, or how very fine the breeze was. It hardly mattered. All Mercedes knew was that she felt warm and pliable. When Sylvain tilted her face and kissed her she followed his hand. And then she followed his body, turning her body towards his. In a slow, easy motion she straddled his legs, settling her arms on his shoulders.

“Is that what we’re doing, then?” said Sylvain, sounding quite pleased. He took a handful of her hair and kissed her harder, gently pulling her hair until she had tipped her head so far that her bare neck was easily available. Sylvain’s lips went down her cheek and jaw, under her ear, and settled on her exposed neck. He made a noise of contentment.

“You should wear more dresses like this,” he said, nibbling her throat cheekily. Mercedes adjusted her dress, ensuring the long skirt was draped over his lap and not being crushed under her knees. As she did so she shuffled a little closer. One of her hands cupped the back of Sylvain’s head. 

“Naughty,” she scolded while she giggled. “It’s much too cold in the winter.” She wiggled her hips and Sylvain’s hand in her hair gripped tighter. He was hard in his trousers and Mercedes wanted very much to take advantage of it. Especially with only the thin fabric of her undergarments dampening the sensations. 

“So this _is_ what we’re doing,” Sylvain said, and Mercedes could hear his smile. She rolled her hips again and he had a mind to laugh, delighted. That was entirely too sensible for her tastes.

“You should kiss me,” she prompted.

“Oh _fuck_ yes,” Sylvain said, kissing her with his filthy mouth. His tongue was as adept at sending thrills down her spine as it was at cursing, and Mercedes could feel shivery moans rising from somewhere deep in her chest. The hand in her hair went loose and he scratched softly at her scalp, but his other hand gripped her hip and started guiding her into an easy rhythm. 

Sylvain helped her keep an even rhythm, but Mercedes was mostly pursuing her own pleasure. They had never done something like this before, fully clothed and in plain view of anyone wandering the Gautier grounds. But the breeze was refreshing and Sylvain’s hand went from the back of her head to pressing softly against her bare neck. She could feel all her inhibitions slipping away as her body moved on its own.

Abruptly, Sylvain thrust up against her, sending a bright hit of pleasure into her gut. He laughed a little at her surprised cry, though it was amusement and never cruelty that made him laugh at her. Both his hands settled on her hips and held her in place as he thrust up against her, despite the awkwardness of the angle. 

Mercedes could feel herself crumbling. Try as she might, she could never keep her head clear or spine straight in these moments. And Sylvain only made it harder to focus on anything aside from the hot, sharp pleasure winding tighter and tighter in her. 

“You’re gonna come fully dressed, aren’t you?” he teased. “You’re going to walk home with soaked underwear, and no one but me will know you came. I’d fuck you now, if you could last long enough.” Every word is filled with warmth and affection, but the meaning of them still flustered her so. It wasn’t humiliation, but some neighbour to it that made her embarrassed and delighted all at once. 

She came, gasping and crumpling into Sylvain’s waiting arms. The stimulation stopped suddenly, too soon for her tastes and she moaned a protest against Sylvain’s chest. His chuckle and the hand on her back were warm and gentle. After a few minutes, Sylvain wiggled his legs.

“Come on,” he said softly. “We’ll pack up and go back to the house. I’ll give you a proper orgasm there.”

“That sounds nice,” Mercedes agreed, and she was still wet and excited ten minutes later when she found her legs again and helped Sylvain carry their picnic back into the house.


End file.
